Sana's day off
by Mrs.HoneyBunns1
Summary: Sana finally has a day off andAkito drops by in heat


I DONT OWN KODOCHA!

HI, this is my first fanfiction story i hope you like it.

It is Sana's day off and Akito comes over in heat. Rated:M

Sana was so happy it was her first day off in five weeks but their was one thing wrong; she was all

alone. Rei her manager/ ex boyfriend was on a date with his girlfriend and mama was about to be on

tv for a book she just published, and both of them wont be back until tomorrow. "Gosh, i'm so bored"

Sana said. "What is their to do?" As she walked to her room their was a knock on the door.

"Coommiinngg" she said in her singing voice. When she opened the door she saw her friend Akito.

"Yo, A-cup" he said right before Sana hit him with her mallet. " Oww" he said. "Well that's what you

get for calling me that, and besides i'm a B-cup" she said as she walked to the kitchen to get some

tea and snacks. As Sana walked away Akito looked at her legs and realized how long and pale they

were and got a little aroused.

In the Dining Room...

"So what did you come for Akito?" Sana said as she took a sip of her tea. "Well, I was bored for

starters" he said taking a cookie " and I want to have sex with you." Sana swollowed hard on her tea.

"Wwwwhat are you talking about" she said looking up at him. His stare startled her it was like he was

looking in her soul. His eyes were so focused and confident, manly and she loved it. But she didn't

know if she was ready and got a little nervous so she did what any girl would do, she backed off.

"Umm, Akito I think it's time for you to leave." Sana got up and walked over to Akito to show him to the

door. When she got to him he had a smirk on his face which made Sana stop in her tracks. "You really

think i'm going to leave that quickly?" Akito said walking over to Sana. That's when Sana saw a tent in

Akito pants. " W-wait Akito calm down" Sana started to back up his eyes were focused on her just like before.

That made Sana wet, that's when Akito pinned her down to the floor. Sana screamed but it was cut of

by a kiss. Now, Sana and Akito have kissed before but this kiss had passion and lust in it sending a

tingling sensation through Sana's body, her switched got turned on. As their tongues started to dance

Akito slipped his hand up her shirt and was amaze at what he was feeling. She was a B-cup. He moved

her bra out the way and that made Sana blush more. He was staring at her perky white breast and

thought she had the prettiest nipples. Akito didn't waste any time he dove right in and started sucking

on them. Sana went crazy, little moans started escaping her mouth. Making Akito more excited. He

started playing with the other breast and nibbling on the one in his mouth making Sana arch her back

. Akito then kissed her and moved his hand into her panties. "Huh, she soaking wet" he thought

looking at her blushing face. Akito had rubbed his thumb across it and Sana flinched.

She broke the kiss and sat up. "Th-This is my first time, what about you?" Akito looked away. " I did it

twice with Fuka." Sana got a little upset but she had to understand. " Well, they did go out." she thought.

Sana looked at Akito who was still looking away from her. She got up and held her hand out infront of him.

" lets take a shower" said Sana. Akito looked up with a surprised look on his face and took her hand.

Walking to the shower was a awkward silence. "What am I doing saying lets take a shower I just said it

so nat... " Sana had stopped thinking. Akito had stopped her in the middle of the hallway. " We don't have

to do this if you dont want to. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." Sana looked

at him judging that he just pinned her down in the dining room. " No, I-I want to" she said even

thought she was still unsure. She turned the corner and there was the bathroom.

In the Bathroom...

Sana and Akito were taking their clothes off. " OMG, i'm so nervous I never took my clothes of in front of

a guy before. Not even Rei, I wonder if Akito is..." Sana turned around and was shocked that Akito was

already in his underwear. "Umm" she said voice cracking "i'm going to fill the tub." Sana turns the water

on wearing only her bra and panties that were wet. She heard the door open and close. "O-Oh the

tub's not full yet so you have to wait." Sana was so nervous she was shaking. That's when something

poked her back. "Ow, whats that?" She turned to see Akito naked. "Why are you so scared" he said

unhooking her bra then taking off her panties. "I wont hurt you, I promise."

Well what do you think? Please comment and I will do a chapter to soon I promise :-)


End file.
